It is known in the art to provide an absorbent article with liquid discharge detection sensors. Such an absorbent article is known from patent publication AU-B -63393/94. The absorbent article of this prior publication has a sensor mounted therein that is able to determine when urination has taken place. The absorbent article is fitted with a transmitter that signals to a nursing station at the occurrence of urination to allow a nurse to take action (i.e. to replace the wet absorbent article with a dry one). The system also allows the time of urination to be recorded in order for urination patterns to be monitored for a given patient.